


Addicted to you

by RachelZappia



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZappia/pseuds/RachelZappia
Summary: A high school AU where John is sick of being accussed of being gay by Roger and his friends and decides to give Roger something to chew on...





	Addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

> Here i am again with another Queen fic! As usual, i get down on my knees and beg for comments and kudos. (Please please leave me comments) enjoy! and this is a work of fiction, no disrespect meant.

Addicted to you

Pairing: Roger Taylor and John Deacon

Rating: Explicit

Description: Roger and his friends constantly bully John and accuse him of being gay. Until one day John decides he’s had enough and gives Roger something to chew on…

“Hey faggot!”

I groan inwardly at the voice. Of course it belongs to Roger Taylor, one of the most popular guys in school and the biggest pain in my ass. Although attractive with long silky blond hair, huge sky blue eyes, and nicer legs than half the girls in school, Roger was also an ass who for some reason lived to torment me although I barely said two words to him all year. 

Roger grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me to the hallway wall. “Hey Deacon. Where’s Bulsura? The school’s empty. Shouldn’t that little pansy be on his knees in the hall sucking you off?”

Something inside of me snapped. Roger was always accusing me of sleeping with my best friend Freddie and I took it because I hated to fight and also because Roger always had his two friends Brian and Tim with him, but now for some reason, I felt my shy, innocent, doormat persona melt away like a snow cone in Phoenix. 

“Is that what you and Brian do every night?” I asked, allowing a smirk to cross my face.

“What the hell did you just say?” Roger asked, turning beet red in the face as Tim let out an “ooo!” behind him.

“I asked if Brian sneaks into your bedroom every night and binds and gags you. Does he slip his fingers into your well used hole as you scream behind the gag, begging him to fuck you? Does he call you a good girl as you dutifully take his big cock in your ass?”

“You little shit” Brian muttered before Roger could answer, his hazel eyes turning to whiskey as he glared at me.

“What are you going to do Brian?” I asked gleefully. “Are you going to wrap your long legs around my waist and hold me down as you finger me and pull my hair?” I tossed my long auburn hair over my shoulder with a flick of my head for effect.

“Enough” Roger growled, grabbing a fist full of my hair with one hand. “You are asking for it Deacon. You’re asking for it big time.”

“Then why don’t you give it to me?” I asked, my voice low, my grey-green eyes dark. 

Before anyone could answer, there was a clearing of a throat behind me. We all turned to see principal Reid standing there with his hands on his hips.

“What is going on here? Taylor let him go.”

Roger hesitated, still with one hand in my hair, tugging on it, causing me to moan ever so slightly.

“Dammit Taylor I said let him go. Now.”

Roger let go of my hair and allowed me to slip to the floor. “Are you ok John?” Principal Reid asked me.

“Yes sir.” I muttered.

“Now someone explain what happened here.”

Roger spoke up. “Deacon was accusing Brian of fucking me Principal Reid.”

“Language Taylor! John?”

“I was simply defending myself Principal Reid. Roger was accusing Freddie and I of the same thing and he had his hands on me.”

“But not in the way you wanted huh fag?” Roger sneered. I wanted to wipe the smug smirk right off of his face. But although I was an inch taller, there was a good chance he could easily pin me.

“Shut it down Taylor. Keep your thoughts to yourselves huh boys?”

Roger pointed a finger at me. “This isn’t over Deacon. Not by a long shot. Next time I see you, you’re dead.”

“Dammit Taylor what did I just say?!”

I began to walk away. “Have fun with Brian’s cock in your ass tonight” I told Roger with a cheeky wink. In a really bold move, I reached out and stroked his long blond hair, the strands feeling like corn silk under my fingers. “If you’re a really good girl, he might face fuck you.”

Principal Reid grabbed Roger by the shoulders and held him back. “Deacon!” he bellowed after me, still holding a squirming, spitting Roger in his arms. I pretended not to hear him and kept on walking.  
***  
“Are you serious darling?”

“Yeah” I muttered into the mouth piece. “That’s what happened.”

I was on the phone with Freddie, rehashing what had gone down in the hallway that afternoon. Freddie of course was delighted.

“Good for you Deaky! It’s about time someone stood up to that asshole. What possessed you to call him a good girl?”

I shrugged and then realized he couldn’t see me. “I just always thought he looked more like a girl than half of the girls in school do. And I knew it would piss him off.”

“True on both accounts. You were lucky not to get your ass kicked Deaky. Or get raped.”

“Shut up Fred. Why are you so convinced Roger’s gay?”

“Because it’s true dear. My gay dar is excellent and besides John I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

“The way he looks at me?” I asked, hating how interested I was.

“Yes darling. He always has his eyes on your long legs or your ass and I see him tense up when you approach a girl and then sigh in relief when one of you walks away. I’ve heard him ask people if you’re dating anyone and I’ve also heard him make excuses when girls ask him if you’re free.”

“You must be joking” I muttered.

“I promise you darling I’m not.”

“Girls ask him if I’m free?” I repeated, scared of how all of Freddie’s points made my heart swell with hope. I didn’t want Roger Taylor. I couldn’t.

“Yes John they do. And he has a list of excuses as long as my arm. He just had a bad breakup, he’s dating long distance, he’s fucking Freddie Mercury.”

“He really said that?”

“That was one of his excuses darling yes.”

“Jesus.”

“Would you say yes if he asked dear?”

I opened my mouth to say fuck no and then thought of what I said to Roger and Brian this afternoon. But instead of Brian on top of Roger, I imagined myself, pinning Roger’s slim wrists to the mattress as I slipped one hand past his jeans and into his briefs. I envisioned holding him against me, his blond head resting against my neck as I slipped my fingers down to his hole, entering him, his body so hot and tight for me, hearing his imagined cry of “oh John” as I prepared to shove my cock inside him.

“Deaky?” Freddie’s voice jolted me out of my fantasy. 

“Umm yeah” I stuttered. “I can imagine myself fucking him.”

Before Freddie could answer, I heard a loud knock at the front door. “Freddie someone is at the front door. Can I call you later?” 

“Of course darling. Talk to you later.”

I hung up and went downstairs to answer the door, my parents being out at a charity event and I being the only one in the house.

Roger Taylor himself stood there in skin tight jeans and a long sleeve floral print top. 

Wasting no time, Roger asked me “you talked to Bulsara didn’t you?”

Closing the front door behind me, I answered “Its Mercury now. “

“Whatever. He told you he’s caught me staring at you didn’t he?”

“Well have you?” I asked boldly. “Is that what this whole “Deacon the fag” thing has been about?”

Sighing loud enough to wake the dead, Roger began to come at me, not saying a word. Instinctively I backed up.

“I’m not going to hurt you John” Roger told me with his lips buried in my long hair. “Just tell me you don’t want this.”

“Brian?” I asked instead.

“We’re not sleeping together John. We never were. Brian isn’t like that.”

I answered by pressing my lips to Roger’s, his lips impossibly soft beneath mine.

We kissed for a while, our hands buried in each others thick long hair before Roger pulled away, panting like a dog. 

“Are we alone?”

I nodded. “Bedroom?” I asked.

Roger nodded and we practically flew up the stairs, crash landing into my bed, me on top of Roger. 

I began fumbling with his belt, using my legs and torso to hold him down. I stripped him from the waist down and dug a bottle of lube out of my nightstand, slicking my fingers and slipping one into Roger, his hole impossibly tight. 

I felt my jeans being pulled down, felt Roger’s hot mouth on my cock, both of us moaning at the pleasure we were bestowing on each other. 

“Good boy” I whispered into Roger’s hair as I fingered him. “You’re such a good boy Rog.”

He whimpered at the praise and I felt myself clenching as he continued to deep throat me. “Easy sweetheart” I whispered. “I want to come with my cock in your ass.”

Roger let go and laid down on his back, staring at me with big soft mushy eyes. I placed his slender legs on my shoulders and lined my cock up with his entrance. 

I entered him and he began to whine, whispering my name like a prayer. “John, John, John. Oh god yes.”

I kept my thrusts long and hard, both hands on Roger’s calves. “Oh John.”

“So good for me Rog. So tight and hot around me. So perfect.”

“John I need to…”

“I know sweetheart. Me too.”

We came nearly at the same time, both of us breathing hard, Roger cuddling into my bare chest, burying his face in my sweaty hair. “I love you John” he whispered.

Surprised but pleased, I answered, “I love you too Roger.”


End file.
